Aphrodisiac
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: After all, school dances are the leading cause of heartbreak. JakeLilly.


_**aphrodisiac  
**jake.lilly_

I was at Homecoming when I got this particular idea. (: lol, it wasn't exactly the most fun I've ever had, but it wasn't bad.

I decided to make this one an HM fic. :3 Yay Lakeness!

--

The music was pulsing. Mindless, incoherent rap that all sounded the same.

Girls in their pretty party dresses did the bump-and-grind against boys wearing khaki pants and American Eagle button-up dress shits – the absolute _epitome _of gangster. The girls' hips swayed as the boys' hands roamed their sticky, perspiration-stained figures.

Laughter and catcalls filled the air, and Lilly Truscott could hardly stand it.

The giggle and shouts rang in her ears entirely too loudly and shrilly for her taste.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar face (preferably her best friend Miley, who she had lost fifteen minutes earlier). Instead of Miley, though, Lilly's eyes latched onto him – the unbearably gorgeous Leslie Jacob Ryan. He danced with a girl named Kacie whose crimped, badly dyed hair stuck to her cheeks, due to the obscene amounts of hairspray she used.

Lilly's word spun, her heart thumping uneasily under the light blue dress that clung onto her figure relentlessly. She wished desperately (foolishly) that she was the girl he was undressing with his eyes, and touching passionately, but oh well. She wasn't that kind of girl anyway.

She made her way blindly to the punch table, and sipped idly at the cup of sugary fruit drink they handed her. The sweet liquid didn't quench her thirst, only made her yearn more for a glass of ice water.

"Lilly!"

The echo of the name sounded over the mainstream hip-hop jam and the screamed profanities, and safely found its owner.

"Miley!" Lilly smiled, clasping her friend's arm.

"Honey, where'd you go? I went off to find Ollie and when I turned around, you weren't there!" Miley exasperated, accentuating her words with an exaggerated flourish of her hand.

"Lost in the shuffle," Lilly shrugged.

"Yeah, well anyway. Oh jeez, that Kacie girl and Jake are like having sex with their clothes on," Miley gagged, sticking her pointer finger into her lip glossed mouth.

"Disgusting," Lilly agreed, her voice distant as her eyes wandered back to where Kacie and Jake danced.

"She got backstage tix to a Hannah concert one time, and the whole time she was flirting with Oliver. Obviously he didn't notice or anything, but it was still annoying," Miley rolled her glittering blue eyes, which sparkled with silver eye shadow.

It was well publicized that Hannah Montana (Miley) and Mike Standley III (Oliver) were dating, but obviously the Kacie girl didn't care.

"What a slut," Lilly nodded half-heartedly, her chest constricting painfully as Kacie pulled Jake even closer to her and pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was far from friendly.

"I know, she – Lilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond flashed a weak smile.

"No, you're not. Look Lilly, sweetie, Jake ain't worth it. I know you like him, but he's not good enough for you. Like, let's say you're some ice cream. Well you're a carton of five dollar Haagen Daz. And Jake can only afford that cheap 2 dollar stuff that Meijer sells," Miley smiled, rambling slightly.

Lilly laughed a little, though she wasn't entirely convinced; "Okay."

"Good! Now c'mon, let's go dance!" Miley cried, tugging Lilly away from the punch table.

"Miles, I just need some air," Lilly hesitated.

Lilly flashed her best friend a reassuring simper, then threw the rest of her sickly sweet punch away. She headed for the exit, which was quite a feat, considering she had to first wade through dozens of sweaty, dancing bodies.

Lilly desperately gasped for air once she managed to exit the building. The fresh air felt cool and soothing against her flushed, clammy skin.

She decided to sit on the front lawn of the school yard. She brought her knees to her chest, and set her chin atop them, watching a few cars go by. Lots of them were Mom-mobiles, panicky soccer moms with four kids here to keep a close watch on their hormonal sons and daughters.

"Truscott, get your chicken legs back into the dance. Party isn't a party if you're not there," a distant voice said, the owner's tone dripping with false anger.

Lilly recognized the voice as _his_, the blond-haired, green-eyed actor who had so ruthlessly (carelessly, even) stolen her heart, and never given it back.

"From the things you were doing to Kacie, I find it hard to believe you miss me at all, Jake," Lilly said, forcing a laugh to keep the mood light.

Jake approached her, and sat beside her on the freshly mowed grass; "She's paying me."

"Jake Ryan is a gigolo?" Lilly gasped.

"No, Jake Ryan needed some extra cash and the only way he could earn that cash was by playing sexy toy for a night," Jake explained, pulling a few pieces of grass from the moist ground.

"That's gross, Jake. You're way above that," Lilly rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the fact that her heart was racing due to being in such close proximity to her crush.

"So says the peanut gallery."

"No, so says a girl that thinks you're better than some girl who wants you for one thing – sex," Lilly pursed her lips in defiance.

Though she longed to be the girl dancing (_kissing_) Jake, she didn't want it to be out of some cheap lust, or freeze-dried romance, because the real thing would be so much better.

"You're right, Lilly, but I really need the money. I want to get a motorcycle, but my parents aren't letting me use any of my acting money," Jake sighed.

It was a comfort to Lilly, knowing that Jake didn't actually like Kacie, but the night was still going to end with him and that _slutmonger _together.

"Pathetic."

"I agree."

Lilly shook her head before glancing up at the darkened sky. A sprinkling of stars coated the navy heavens, and the crescent moon shone in the distance. It was actually a very pretty night, with a soft breeze to put the icing on the cake. Such a shame that it was being spent in a small gym filled with teenagers high on lust and music.

"You look beautiful, Lils," Jake said as he averted his eyes skyward as well.

"You look nice, too," Lilly replied softly, moving her eyes back to the grass.

Lilly's heartbeat stuttered as Jake's shoulder grazed her arm, and she could feel his eyes on her.

"That's a given, babe," Jake smiled.

Lilly's thought process was a mess, knowing that Jake Ryan was smiling at her. Her silly infatuation with the boy was pathetic – she could admit that to herself.

"So, Jake. Who did you want to ask to the dance?"

Jake's face became thoughtful at Lilly's question, his eyebrows crashing down.

"Sometime today would be nice," Lilly said, becoming a little impatient.

"Probably Miley," Jake sighed, "I'm kinda bummed that Oken beat me to the punch in seeing who she really was."

Lilly's face fell.

_Always the sidekick._

Jake glanced at her; "I'm sorry, you know."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I don't like you like that, Lilly."

"Whoaaa there, tiger," Lilly pretended to be surprised, "what gives you the idea that I live you?"

"Lilly, seriously, I'm not a completely moron," Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that you have to look at me everyday and know that we can't ever be together. Really, I am. But you need to find someone else, Lils. You can't wait for me."

"You don't know what the hell you're even saying, Jake," Lilly scowled, childishly dodging the truth.

Her crush couldn't be so obvious that even said crush could notice it. No.

"_Lilly. Stop it. _You don't love me, you don't need me. I'm not your boyfriend – I'm ust your friend. I like being your friend."

Lilly looked up at Jake quickly before standing up; "Bye Jake."

"Lilly! Wait! I'm sorry, alright? Can we just - "

"No!" Lilly called back, running toward the parking lot. She nearly tripped over her dress, but managed to stay upright until she found her car (her old, 1986 Oldsmobile).

Once inside the car, she let herself take a few deeps breaths. And then, they started, Tears falling hard and fast down her porcelain cheeks, stopping at nothing.

Lilly could still hear the awful hip-hop blaring from the speakers.

She could still taste the sticky sweet punch on her tongue.

What she couldn't feel, though, was the jealousy of the knowledge that Jake was grinding against some random slut.

_No._

The agonizing flames of jealousy...

Were extinguished by the icy burn of _rejection._

--

No happy ending this time. Sorry, loves. :3

Maybe next time!

**Please review with more than "so cute/sad" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
